If That's Okay
by asteriskss
Summary: Damon is an American college student who travels to Weybridge in England from New York via his foreign exchange program. He'll be staying with the Mikaelson's for a year and maybe he's in for more than he can handle. But hey, this is Damon Salvatore, he's never turned down a challenge.
1. Give Up The High Life

**Summary** : Damon is an American college student who travels to Weybridge in England from New York via his foreign exchange program. He'll be staying with the Mikaelson's for a year and maybe he's in for more than he can handle. But hey, this is Damon Salvatore, he's never turned down a challenge.  
 **A/N** : This is supposed to be a oneshot but that never goes well for me because I get inspired to do more! So we will see! c:

* * *

It was the talk of the estate really, some American student coming to stay with the Mikaelson's for an entire school year. This wasn't like it was something new. They had done this before but not for such a long period. There was that German boy back in primary school (when Finn was the only child) who stayed for four weeks. Then that Russian girl who stayed for two weeks during Klaus' 7th year when he was eleven. And the last, the Austrian boy who stayed for a month during Elijah's final year of secondary school when he was seventeen. But this— this time was going to be for an entire year. 365 long days. That was quite a commitment that clearly some of the Mikaelson children were not ready to sign up for. But it wasn't like they had a choice in the matter.

Kol was indifferent about it. He personally had no issue with the many people that came to their home. He was sixteen and obviously focused on other things. Rebekah on the other hand loved it, she loved learning about the different cultures and languages that the students taught to her during their stay. The exchange program was beneficial to both the families and the students. Klaus found it annoying because since he was eighteen AND as one of the oldest, he was going to be out on chaperone and tour guide duty for "safety purposes". At least that was what his mother had told him. Finn didn't like it when he still resided at the Mikaelson Estate. He viewed it as an invasion of privacy and had no interest in making new friends with someone who'd be uprooted back to their country in less than a month.

Then there was Elijah. It went both ways with him. It was great but stressful at the same time. He had never had an issue with the two students who had come when he was younger but it was troublesome having to do damage control when Klaus had done something to get rid of the person he was supposed to be chaperoning. But maybe this time would be different from all the others since they were all older now. Plus, he had heard that the American boy was the same age as Klaus. Maybe they'd get along better than the last student who had been Klaus' age.

That was always a possibility.

* * *

To say the least, Elijah was wrong. Nothing was different. It hadn't even been the full beginning of day one and he was already picking up his little brother's slack. First thing in the morning before the sun had even risen, he had several texts from Klaus saying that he was too busy doing whatever and that he couldn't pick up the exchange student from the airport. Did Elijah believe him? No chance in hell. Did he really have a choice in the matter? Definitely no chance in hell.

Aside from the long hour plus drive from Weybridge to the London City Airport, it really wasn't so bad. He needed to go into the city anyway to pick up some information for the potential internships that he was looking to sign up for once school started in a few days. So he figured this was going to be killing two birds with one stone.

Once he arrived, he waited about twenty minutes and the 1:20pm arrival had finally landed. Elijah watched as people filed out off the plane towards him. He held the sign up high with the American student's name on it. The last thing he wanted was to miss the guy. But really, how many Damon Salvatore's could there be running lost in the airport?

" _Nice sign_ " was what snapped Elijah out of his thoughts. He hadn't even noticed that he was blankly watching the line of people— not even _really_ watching. More like looking past the crowd. "I suppose it's safe to assume that you're Damon Salvatore?"

"The one and only...in the flesh." Damon grinned and folded his arms across his chest. "So, before we hit the road, wanna show me where I can grab my bags? It's a lot considering this is a year type deal. So I hope you're ready for some manual labor, jawline." Another grin and he actually had the audacity to pat Elijah's cheek before wandering off in a random direction. He didn't even wait for an answer.

 _Jawline_? "No, this won't work." Elijah said to himself. He already didn't like this guy.

* * *

"Has anyone ever told you that you frown a lot? I mean, if that's your thing, cool, love and flaunt your scowl, but maybe consider cracking a smile once in a while so you don't look like you have six brats and a mortgage."

Strike two. Elijah kept chanting that in his head because it was the only thing keeping him from pulling over and kicking the annoying American out of his vehicle.

"Another thing—"

"You are...very opinionated, I see. Has anyone every told you that you talk far more than the average human should?"

"Obviously not. Besides, I'm not the average human so..."

Elijah's eyes narrowed as his hands tightened on the steering wheel. He couldn't remember the last time that he had been this irritated. Probably when Klaus and Kol played a prank on him by stealing then hiding all of his books from his bookshelf. "Of course you aren't average. How foolish of me to-" he paused when he could just FEEL eyes on him. He wasn't sure why that was so unnerving but it was. "What?"

"Nothing." Damon grinned.

"No, it's not _'nothing'_. So speak."

"What's your name?"

Elijah took a moment— a quick moment to glance over at the younger male before his eyes stared back out at the road. How odd. He hadn't even realized that he didn't share his name.

He didn't even introduce himself really.

"Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson."

"Eliiiijaaah." He drawled smoothly, Elijah's name slipping off his lips like silk. Elijah might have cringed. Or something along those lines. "How old are you?"

"Why so many questions?"

"Why so many protests? Would you feel better if I went first?" He teased.

Elijah scoffed. This guy was so...so _something_. He couldn't really pinpoint the exact word that was on the tip of his tongue. "That won't be-"

"Don't sweat it, sweetheart. I'll go first." Damon interrupted. "Well you know my name already, I'm from Virginia but I've spent my last six years in New York. I'm eighteen. I have a little brother back home who probably will go to college to become a professional brooder. You know, just like you." Damon grinned and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "This'll be my first year of college so pretty much intro courses but I'm going to major in Business and Marketing. And," he looked over to Elijah again and gave a toothy grin. "I have a thing for brunettes."

Elijah opened his mouth to respond to that ridiculous and unwarranted last comment but nothing came out and clearly there was some sort of satisfaction from that on Damon's end judging by the smirk that resided on his face.

"Cat got your tongue, dear?"

Elijah wasn't even going to dignify that with an answer. So he stayed on topic. "I'm nineteen. I assume you know how many family members I have since this information was provided during the program selection process. But I have one older brother, two younger brothers, and a little sister. I'm studying education. Knowledge is important after all."

"Smart and goal oriented. What a great combination."

Elijah just grunted in response.

"Relax, grumps. There's no way you're nineteen with this old man persona you have going on."

"Old man persona?"

"Yeah, like the, _get off my lawn before I call the cops_ persona."

"What?"

Damon just laughed. "Don't think too much about it. I won't step on your lawn."

Elijah stared blankly at the road. This guy was definitely odd.

* * *

"Holy shit." Damon cursed loudly when he saw the estate entering into their view. "This is your house?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Nah, I mean, it's just huge is all." And here he thought his own parents went overboard with the Salvatore Manor.

"Come. Follow me. I'll show you to your room."

"Oh come on. You know you can say that in a more inviting and happier tone. Maybe throw in a smile and a wink. Yeah, give it a try."

"Hell will freeze over first. So I don't advise waiting on that."

"Yeah, yeah, it was worth a shot."

* * *

It wasn't long before Damon was settled into his room. The longest part of the process was the Mikaelson's giving him the option to choose which guest room he wanted. No one should have that many guest rooms. But he liked the one on the second floor at the end of the hall. You know, there was a nice view.

And that had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Elijah's room was right across the hall.

"We're so glad to have you here, Damon.

"I'm glad to be here, Mrs. Mikaelson. Your home is simply beautiful."

Esther smiled and shook her head. "Oh please, call me Esther. No need to be so formal. You're going to basically be family for an entire year."

"Right, of course." Damon grinned and definitely took notice of Elijah rolling his eyes.

"I'll let you get back to settling in. Elijah, won't you be a dear and help Damon unpack. Once everyone returns home, we can do proper introductions."

"Of course mother."

Damon smirked and moved over to Elijah and wrapped an arm around the older teen's shoulders and led him down the hall. "Yeah, won't you help me unpack, dear. This can be considered our bonding time, honey."

"Honey?"

"Would you prefer boo?"

"Oh my god."

"Boo it is."


	2. Taking It Easy

**Summary** : Exploring the country wasn't supposed to end with him blurry-eyed and wasted.  
 **A/N** : So, consider this kind of a filler chapter because I'm working up to something really good!

* * *

Traveling to a new country was exciting. No one would disagree with that. The food, the language, and the culture. There was so much to experience and usually so little time to do so. But Damon had an entire year to explore England and anything in driving, boating, or train distance. Things were just getting started for him.

It was the end of September and school would be starting in exactly five days. Elijah had his things all in order so he was pretty much coasting until his second year of college officially started. But that didn't stop him from studying anyway. It was one of the things that his youngest brothers teased him about. He always kept his head in the books.

Well, that was until he received a call at two o'clock in the morning from someone.

"What?" Elijah groaned, rubbing at his eyes as he slowly rose up into a sitting position.

"Oi. I said come get your American boyfriend."

Elijah still wasn't comprehending but excuse him, who functioned properly at two in the morning after being woken up abruptly? "What?" He repeated again but this time because...what? Come get his what?

The voice on the other end sighed. "Your boyfriend, the American with the really blue eyes, come get him. He's trashed and unless you want him to go home with one of these vultures eyeing him right now, you should hurry. I have to get back to work and your boyfriend was likable so I'm trying to help him out by calling you."

Elijah groaned and rubbed his hand over his face. When did Damon even leave? The last he saw of him was when the guy retreating to his bedroom after dinner. And why in the world was this stranger assuming that Damon was his boyfriend? "Okay," he started, throwing his legs over the side of the bed until his feet touched the floor. "He's not- my...boyfriend. But where is he?"

"Oh, sorry, mate. I assumed because you're in his phone as-"

"No." He cut the guy off because he just had a feeling that he knew exactly what was going to be said. "Where is he?"

"Um, alright, I'll text you the address from his phone."

"Thank you. Please don't let him leave with anyone." The last thing he needed was to be the one who had to explain to his mother why their guest had disappeared in the middle of the night.

* * *

Five minutes later Elijah was dressed and headed to the pub that Damon managed to make it to somehow. He must have had the driver take him. Or something.

When he arrived, it didn't take long for him to spot his charge because for some odd reason, his eyes just...found him. He was at the bar, back against the wooden edge of the counter and someone else, a dark blond male, was crowding his space.

Elijah wasn't even sure why that irritated him.

"Look man," Damon cooed, resting back against the bar. "I'm pretty sure I'm seeing two of you right now, so whatever you just said, I need you to repeat that for me."

The blond smiled and pursed his lips together as he watched Damon speak. "We should-"

"Separate." Elijah interrupted. "It's time for him to go home."

"He's a big boy. He can make his own decisions."

"He really can't. He's underage." Elijah exaggerated. As much as he preferred not to, that was the quickest way to get them both out of here in record time. Plus, the blond looked quite older than Damon so really, there was no lie there.

"Whoa, jailbait?"

Elijah just nodded and grabbed Damon's wrist.

Damon scoffed. "Jailbait? Who's jailbait. I'm not."

Elijah just nodded to the man and went on his way. "Have a good night."

* * *

"Sweetheart, you came to whisk me off into the sunset? That's so romantic. Remind me to buy you flowers." Damon slurred as one of his hands grabbed ahold of Elijah's hip.

"Watch where you're grabbing." Elijah scolded, swatting lightly at the wandering hand. "What were you thinking anyway? Sneaking out and getting pissed at a pub?"

"I didn't sneak out, sunshine. I'm not twelve trying to attend a spin the bottle party. I took a cab, man."

"That is not the point!"

"Then what's the fuckin' point?"

Elijah rolled his eyes as he parked the car in front of the house. "We're here."

Damon smirked and let himself out of the car, stumbling and all. "My head hurts and I'm sure I'm gonna puke."

"Come." He moved around the car and grabbed Damon's wrist and led him inside. When he told Klaus that he would watch over Damon, this wasn't exactly what he had in mind. "Keep quiet. Everyone's sleeping."

Damon chuckled softly. "What a time to be alive."

"Is that supposed to mean something specific?"

"Nah, man. Just...just saying shit right now." Damon laughed again when Elijah suddenly stopped. He took this moment to just slump against the older teen's back. "I'm sorry though." He whispered, hands clutching at the back of Elijah's shirt and his face pressed against his neck. "Didn't intend to drink so much, what the fuck is in your liquor here? Wait, don't answer that. It'll ruin the element of shock when I taste it again." He smiled as his lips brushed over the nape of Elijah's neck. "Didn't mean to-"

"What's going on?" Another voice whispered.

Elijah lifted his head and saw Kol standing in the hallway. "Nothing. Our guest is a little unwell."

Kol folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame of his bedroom. "Uh-huh?"

"Yes. So, goodnight. I'll help him to his room." Elijah had made up his mind, he definitely hated this guy.

When Kol retreated back to his room, Elijah managed to get Damon into his room and into bed. He stripped him of his shoes and jacket then covered him with a blanket.

"Mm, thank you, 'Lijah." Damon muttered from his sprawled out position on the bed. "Gonna owe you one."

"Get some rest. I will check on you in the morning."

Whether he wanted to or not.

* * *

Damon felt like death himself the next morning and he was counting his lucky stars that school hadn't started yet. It wouldn't have been a good day for him had there been classes.

"Ugh...fuck." He rolled over until he was on the other side of the bed facing away from the window and all of that bright sun shining through. "I think I'm going to be sick." He huffed, dragging the covers over his head.

"There's a wastebasket there if you need it."

Damon laid there quietly for a moment just to work up the energy to roll back over. "Thanks, babe, you take such good care of me."

"Color me impressed, brother. He still has so much snark when he's coming back from a bender." Klaus teased.

Elijah rolled his eyes and looked back down at his book. He had taken up the seat by the window to check up on Damon but somehow never left.

"And who are you, blondie?"

"We haven't formally met, but I'm Klaus. And I'm starting to regret that I didn't pick you up from the airport."

Damon grinned. "Not sure if that's a compliment or an insult, so I'll just say thank you and assume the better of the two."

Klaus smirked. "Oh, I think I like him."

Elijah felt his eye twitch because this all could have probably been avoided had Klaus picked Damon up from the airport in the first place. "Of course you do." He responded, standing from his spot by the window. "I'll get you something for your headache and upset stomach."

"Thanks. And I'll get you something for that frown, sweetheart. Gotta smile eventually, you know?"

Klaus nodded. "I agree. It takes more effort to frown that it does to smile, brother."

The betrayal. Who's side was Klaus even on?


	3. Just My Type

**Summary** : Damon never misses an opportunity to get under Elijah's skin, but who knows, maybe Elijah is starting to warm up to it.

* * *

It's normal for Damon to do his absolute best to get under Elijah's skin. But Elijah liked to think that he was handling it all well by ignoring him. Sadly, he was wrong.

Damon had definitely gotten under his skin.

He was always under his skin.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Elijah finally asked as he made his way to the end of the bookshelf. His mother had quite a love for literature and it just so happened that Elijah did too. "Really, that's a genuine question that I have for you."

"No, not really." Damon answered back, grinning as he watched the older teen gather a stack of books. "So, what are you looking for exactly? I mean, you keep making ridiculous faces and frowning."

Elijah grabbed another book and casted Damon a look. "Something for a thesis that I'm working on."

"A thesis huh?" Damon grinned and stepped closer. "Has anyone ever told you that you work too much?"

"No, never."

"Really? Well, you do. So I can't have my future baby mama working himself to death."

Elijah rolled his eyes and grabbed his last book. "That's a new one."

"What? I totally thought you knew that you're my future baby mama."

"No, I had no idea. It never crossed my mind, Damon."

"Wow, you said my name, you're warming up to me, honey."

Elijah willed himself to not respond to that. Instead he rolled his eyes again and attempted to make his way towards the exit. That attempt was a feeble one because Damon was suddenly in his space. "Can I help you?"

"Nah, but I can help you."

"Not sure if you're actually offering help or if your mind is in the gutter again."

Damon rolled his eyes this time. "It's legit this time. Can't a guy offer to help carry some books?"

"No." Elijah smiled and shifted around Damon to leave.

Again, his attempt was a failure because suddenly he was heading in a downwards spiral to the floor. He felt like he was moving in slow motion because his books were tossed into the air and tumbling down to the floor one at a time. Then he joined them, face planting right into the carpet.

Damon laughed. He tried not to but he laughed— borderline wheezing because he hadn't anticipated Elijah to fall so dramatically. "Oh, would you look at that. Looks like you need some help with those books now."

Elijah groaned and rolled over some until he was able to sit up. Glaring at Damon was his first order of business. "Did you really just trip me?"

Damon smirked. "It was an accident."

"Right, and so was global warming."

Damon crouched down next to the other and swiped a thumb up Elijah's jawline. "It's all a matter of opinion really." Smiling this time he started stacking the books that were thrown everywhere.

Elijah just sat there, staring at Damon. He would never admit it but his cheeks were slightly flushed.

He'd deny that until his very last breath.

"There." Damon spoke up. "You ready?"

"I can carry my own—"

Damon cut him off by standing and extending his hand out to him. "Just say okay and take my hand."

Elijah sighed and took the offered hand. He instantly regretted it when he was tugged into Damon's personal space.

"Careful, watch your step."

"Insufferable." Elijah muttered as he turned on the heels of his feet to head to his bedroom.

* * *

A few days had passed and Damon hadn't really done a lot to bother Elijah and he was starting to think that he was actually in the clear. Maybe that was naive but it was nice. When he thought about it though, he hadn't really seen a lot of Damon lately and he might have had mixed feelings on that.

Mixed feelings that he ignored and pretended didn't exist.

Rebekah and Kol had been taking up a lot Damon's time as of late, Rebekah with her grilling him about Damon's life back home in the states and Kol trying to get Damon to tell him about the difference between American hang out spots and the ones in the U.K. Elijah sort of felt relieved because he didn't have Damon in his hair, worrying him to death and coming up with another ridiculous nickname. But at the same time, everything had felt so off without the pestering.

It was strange.

* * *

School had officially started two days ago and everyone was enjoying the first week of courses. The first week was always the best because it was mostly introduction and reviewing what the semester would look like.

Damon had lucked out because he only had classes on Monday and Wednesday. The downside was that he had three on Monday that ran from 8 o'clock in the morning through 6 o'clock in the evening and two on Wednesday from 8 o'clock in the morning through two o'clock in the afternoon.

It was a win-win for him because he had free weekends. You know who else had free weekends? Elijah did.

Which was why everyone was lounging around at the pool. Well, almost everyone. Mikael and Esther hadn't returned home yet and Klaus had class until eight.

It was nearing seven and Kol had been the one who suggested they go swimming. Who knew how long this warm fall weather would last. Rebekah and Damon were all for it so they went...even if they couldn't convince Elijah to join.

Couldn't get him to willingly join that is.

"Cheater!" Rebekah shouted as Kol did a cannonball from the diving board.

Kol grinned when he surfaced. "How was that?"

Damon held up the score board that they had made earlier. "Impressive. I gave you a 9. You lost a point because you got caught cheating kiddo."

Rebekah smirked. "Better luck next time, Kol! I win again!"

"No one likes a gloater."

"No one likes a sore loser either."

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty. No need to fight." Damon teased.

"Lijah!" Rebekah suddenly shouted when she spotted her brother exiting the door that led out to the pool area. "We thought you were going to stay locked in your bedroom for an eternity."

Elijah laughed, smiling softly at his sister. Something Damon rarely saw the guy do. He was always so serious. "I had to finish up a paper."

"For the first week of school?" She questioned.

"Final thesis preparations. It's best to get a head start on these things."

"My, my, my," Damon started as he made his way over to Elijah. "You look very nice, dear. You look so— so something that I can't say right now because there are children present."

Elijah was already done and regretted that he walked outside. "I'll be leaving now."

"Wait," Damon reached out and grabbed Elijah by the tie and yanked him closer. "I've never seen you in a suit. Don't I at least get a few more seconds to look?"

"No."

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're still mad about me tripping you the other day."

Elijah didn't confirm that but he also didn't deny it either.

"Okay, how about this, I have an idea that will make you forget all about that."

"I don't have time f—" he couldn't even finish his sentence because the next thing he felt was two hands on his shoulders.

Then water.

Lots of water.

Rebekah gasped. She was probably more shocked than Elijah was. Kol was practically drowning and inhaling water from laughing so hard.

"Oh my God!" Kol finally managed as he swam to the steps to climb out. "You pushed him."

Damon folded his arms across his chest. "I helped him forget about me tripping him. There's a difference."

"I'm going to kill you..." Elijah growled as he surfaced and spat out water.

Damon raised a brow. "And that's my cue to flee." He smirked and back away from the pool slowly. "This is the part where you laugh, hot lips."

"Run!" Rebekah shouted, watching her brother drag himself out of the pool.

So Damon ran.

And Elijah followed.

"You're dead, Salvatore!" Kol shouted between his laughs. "So dead!"


	4. Love Me Right

**Summary** : Elijah and Damon may be complete opposites but there's always something that brings them closer and closer together.  
 **A/N** : So this may seem fast paced but it's pretty much a series of interactions between Damon and Elijah because I've been all in my feelings with them! c: I also encourage you all to read this while listening to Tove Lo's song "Talking Body" because that's all that I played while I wrote this and it fits SO perfectly.

* * *

Damon ran but he didn't get very far considering there was an extremely soaked and angry Elijah following closely behind him. He made it to the hallway but as soon as he rounded the corner, he was being tackled down to the ground to his surprise.

It was funny really.

It was funny because Elijah fucking Mikaelson definitely didn't look like the type to tackle someone to the floor. You know, since he was wearing a suit and all but he had just climbed out of the pool so all bets were off now.

Elijah was pretty focused— as soon as he climbed out he darted for Damon and didn't stop until he dropped the American boy to the floor and pinned him there. This was war. "Are you insane? What's wrong with you?"

"Oh I really love your accent when you yell at me. Actually, I really love it when you're mad at me in general. You make the cutest faces."

"I'm not mad. I'm…I'm—"

"Livid? Outraged? Unhinged? Absolutely furious? Are you going to punish me? Be gentle, Lijah."

"Oh my God."

Damon brought a hand up and wrapped it around the wrist that was holding him down against the floor. "Did I hurt you though?" He wasn't grinning anymore because it had just crossed his mind that Elijah could have been hurt. He could have hit a limb or his head on something in the pool. He probably should have thought of that before he pushed him into the pool, but this wasn't exactly planned out.

Elijah parted his lips to say something but paused. "What?"

"I said, _did I hurt you_?"

"No."

"Good."

The grip was loosened and Damon took that opportunity to sit up and pressed his forehead against Elijah's. "Are you thinking about it?"

"Thinking…about what?"

"About me."

"…."

"No? What about _me_ tripping you the other day."

"Well, no. I'm pretty sure my mind is focused on the fact that I'm wearing a soggy suit and laying on the floor in the hallway while straddling the foreign exchange student who pushed me into a swimming pool."

Damon grinned. "Then my work here is…"

"Damon—"

Damon flipped the script. He pushed forward and forced the other back until he could hover over him. "Next time I'll use a less drastic measure. So you don't have to murder me in your hallway." He whispered as he leaned down. He raised a brow when their noses just barely brushed against one another. "You should really change clothes, you'll get sick."

Elijah just stared up at him. It was moments like those that he saw how caring Damon actually was. It almost made him sort of…kind of like—

"—I can help you take this _all_ off if you want." He cooed, fingertips tracing down Elijah's wet tie.

Never mind.

Elijah changed his mind, he still didn't like him.

* * *

A month into the semester was going pretty great for everyone. They all had fallen into that set routine where things were relaxed and predictable. Busy mornings, quiet afternoons, and noisy nights with family dinners.

But then something changed.

Damon made a new friend. His name was Beck, Beck Corbin and he was… interesting.

Beck was nice, really nice and Esther loved him. He was smart, funny, and charming. There was this thing about him that made everyone like him. He was tall, about six foot two and had this alluring presence. He had short dark sandy brown hair and really piercing eyes. They were like a roasted molten brown: so golden and mystic. Then there were those full lips and that to die for smile. No wonder why Damon had been spending so much time with him.

Everyone liked him.

But Elijah didn't and he had absolutely no reason for that decision.

At least not a reason that he was willing to admit out loud or even to himself.

"D, there's this place I wanna show you later tonight. I'm pretty sure you're gonna love it." Beck whispered, leaning in just a little too close.

So close that Elijah had noticed it. Not that he was staring or anything.

"I mean, if you finally say yes to me."

"Yes to what?" Damon asked back, grinning around his fork because he knew exactly what Beck was talking about.

"Don't play coy with me."

"Definitely not playing coy."

"Playing hard to get?"

"I'm always hard."

Beck chuckled softly.

"Wow for once that was an accident, which totally came out wrong. That was not what I meant." He whispered, laughing as well. "I mean—"

"It's rude to whisper at the dinner table. Care to share what's so incredibly hilarious with the rest of us?" Elijah spat, creating a sudden silence in the room.

Damon and Beck both looked up and glanced over to the other end of the table. It was suddenly quiet in the dining area and everyone was staring at them. "Um, sorry. Heh, yeah, it was nothing. We're done. My bad."

"Actually, I've been trying to convince Damon to go out with me but so far, no luck." Beck had zero problem with sharing just exactly what was on his mind. He definitely was on the blunt side.

And that was the final straw for Elijah's hate. The hate he wasn't ready to admit that had a specific origin. There was only so much of this that he could take. So much of Beck always being near Damon. So saying nothing, he stood from the table and nodded to his mother before making his way to his bedroom. He was so over family dinners with the additional guest. He was over all of this.

Beck raised a brow as he and everyone else watched as Elijah left the table. "Uh, did I say something wrong or?"

Damon sighed and pushed his seat back away from the table. "Probably, I'll be right back." He murmured as he stood from the table. It was time for damage control.

"That was _awkwaaaaaard_." Kol chimed in after Damon excused himself. He was probably the only one who noticed that Elijah had a thing for Damon but hey, he could be wrong but deep down, Kol was pretty confident about his observations.

* * *

Damon went to check the study first but the room was empty. So he figured checking the bedroom would be the next best place to search. When he reached Elijah's bedroom, he walked right in. It wasn't like he ever knocked anyway so why start now? "So, you do know that I have zero interest in him right? That's not the Brit I'm trying to woo, I only have eyes for one brown eyed hottie."

Elijah frowned, looking up from his book that he _wasn't_ reading. "I have no interest in who you like or who likes you. It's none of my business."

Damon rolled his eyes, moving closer until he was blocking the other from moving away from his desk. "Right, because I'm SUCH a nuisance to you."

"I never—"

"You don't have to say it. Actions speak louder than words, Elijah. But you know what, I don't think you hate me at all. In fact, I think it's the opposite. I can read between the lines very well. I also have this talent where I can see past your petulant scowls and glares. Plus, I'm not blind. I see _how_ and _when_ you look at me. It's not a look that you'd give someone that you hate."

Then things were quiet. Too quiet.

Elijah was staring at Damon and Damon was staring right back at him. It shouldn't have gotten to this level but it did. The funny thing was that they weren't even sure _why_ they were arguing right now.

"Elijah," Damon started, stepping closer and destroying any space that they had left between them. "I think you have this problem where you don't say what you really mean because you're stubborn."

Elijah said nothing.

"It's so frustrating after a while." Damon stepped even closer if that was even humanly possible.

"You're frustrating." Elijah finally replied. "Everything about you is painfully frustrating."

And then there was more silence.

"I know I am, tell me something I don't know." Damon smiled and reached up, flicking Elijah's nose. "One or both of us should go back now. People may start to talk, sweetheart. Not that I'd mind that." After a few more moments, he backed up and patted the side of Elijah's face. "You'll always be my favorite. Don't forget that."

And with that, he left.

* * *

Avoiding Damon was becoming a special skill of Elijah's. Being close only complicated things. On the other hand though, it was weird not having Damon sitting on his desk in the middle of the night when he was studying. Or having Damon barge into his room just to lay down on his bed while Elijah wrote a paper. Damon was _always_ there and now he wasn't.

And it was Elijah's doing, but there were some situations he just couldn't avoid.

No matter how hard he tried.

Situations like Damon popping into his bedroom at two o'clock in the morning whispering about something and doing a lot of excessive touching. More so than usual.

"What's wrong?" Elijah yawned.

"What? Nothing, I just need to talk to you."

"About what, Damon? What could you possibly talk to me about at two in the morning that you couldn't wait until eight to tell me?"

"Sit up."

"Why?"

"Fuck, Elijah, just sit up would you."

Elijah groaned and pushed the covers from over his legs. "This better be important, Damon. I swea—"

Damon moved farther onto the bed and just leaned in until his lips pressed against Elijah's. It was spur of the moment and Damon for once didn't have much to say. Well, he did, but he needed this first before he said anything else.

Elijah on the other hand froze for a moment, eyes wide and hands clutching onto the sheets beneath him. ' _Damon kissed me_ ' was the only thing circulating through his mind. He could have pushed him away— no, he was going to push him away. He should have, but he didn't even try.

He did lean closer and one of his hands moved from the sheet and up to the side of Damon's neck, his thumb tracing over a sharp jawline and traveling up to his cheek.

But then he was pulling away and staring at the dark silhouette of Damon's body.

"That wasn't exactly telling me anything, Damon."

Damon laughed and kissed him again, lips parting and teeth catching the smooth flesh of Elijah's bottom lip. "I've said more than enough. Weren't you the one who said that to me? Or would you like a detailed list about the contents of this kiss? Because I can do that too. Actually, I'd love to do that."

Elijah didn't answer, he was far too occupied with where he could touch.

"I'll take that as a yes, McGrabby."

Elijah's hand stopped at Damon's side and shifted around to the middle of his back. "What?"

"Long story short, I like you and you like me and we both checked yes on the note that was passed around in third grade. Got it?" He grinned and twisted on the bed so that he was pulling away from Elijah in favor of lying down next to him.

Elijah sighed and glanced down at him. "You are so…frustrating."

"We had this conversation already. It's time to talk about our couple name now."

* * *

They aren't that different really. Yes, they're from two completely different countries and have completely different personalities but that's not what makes them different. Elijah and Damon are just the same. At least that's what Damon keeps telling Elijah. Elijah didn't understand but he had learned a while ago to never question Damon's theories. Analogies? Opinions? Whatever he wanted to call it.

But the fact is, they aren't all that different.

Except, there's that one thing that differs: Damon isn't one to hide what's going on. He says and does exactly what's on his mind and regrets nothing. That's just the type of person that he is. He never was one with a lot of tact when it came to expressing emotions. So when he saw some guy definitely invading Elijah's bubble that Damon had sort of claimed in a way, he's upset.

Outrageously upset.

They're the same but different because Elijah wouldn't walk over to Damon and press up against his back and wrap his arms around his neck. He wouldn't smiled and kiss his neck then murmur, "hey, stranger, nice to meet ya. Why so close?"

That's exactly what Damon was doing at the moment and Elijah was a little caught off guard but also not so surprised because this was Damon. Damon was impulsive.

"Oi, you are?" The stranger asked.

Damon tightened his grip slightly with one arm as the other dropped just enough for him to brush his fingertips down Elijah's neck. It had been about a week since they had kissed. A week since Damon snuck into Elijah's room and kissed him in the middle of the night. A week since Elijah had kissed him back.

So public display of affection was amped up by twenty percent.

"Oh, I'm Damon. As in, Damon and Elijah. Elijah and Damon."

The stranger raised a brow.

Damon smiled sweetly and rested his chin on Elijah's shoulder. "I'm a selfish asshole and I don't like to share. He's mine. Clearer?"

Elijah caught up after realizing what exactly was going on. He should have been mortified and scolding Damon but he couldn't bring himself to do that. Not yet at least.

He sort of liked this.

"Trevor," Elijah started but paused because how should he say this? He and Damon were...what? Dating? A couple? An item? They kissed once and nothing had happened since but at the same time, a lot had happened. "I'm- we're- he's—"

"I'm faithfully pursuing this one," Damon interrupted and pointed to Elijah's face. "And unless I'm utterly clueless, he's accepted my...pursuing."

"That's a shame." Trevor mutters. He should have acted months earlier when he had the chance.

Elijah was quiet again but he was smiling and Damon laughed. "Huh," he started, whispering in Elijah's ear. "I though hell would freeze over before you smiled like that."

Elijah went to speak but suddenly he was being pulled backwards and losing his footing. "I...I will see you in class next week." He shouted to Trevor before he and Damon were alone outside their university by his car. "That was unnecessary, Damon."

Damon still had his arms wrapped around Elijah from behind. "That was clearly necessary. Unlike you, I'm far from passive and if I see someone flirting with you, I'm going to show you that I'm jealous and zero percent happy about the extra in our movie."

"Our movie?"

"Figure of speech, doesn't matter."

Elijah sighed and brought a hand up to tap the arms around him. "Let go, please."

Damon obliged and was glad that he did because Elijah shoved him up against the car and stepped into his space. "This looks familiar. You stealing my moves?"

"Perhaps." Elijah looked over him because he couldn't believe that he was doing this. He was always so...composed and under control, but this was Damon Salvatore. Damon who managed to get under his skin and stuck there, grew there, and refused to leave.

How agitating.

"So unbearable you are."

"Yeah?" Damon smirked up at him.

Elijah brought a hand up to the side of Damon's face and just reveled in how this all felt. "Of course, but...it feels alright." He smiled and dipped down, brushing his lips over Damon's cheek.

"I can make you feel alright? Oh you so like me."

Elijah's lips trailed farther until he reached Damon's lips.

Soft.

Alright.

"You can make me feel a lot of things." He whispered against Damon's lips.

Damon shifted and brought his hands up to grip onto Elijah's unzipped jacket. He tugged at it, straightening it before tugging the older teen closer. "Make you feel—"

Elijah bit Damon's lip.

They should stop but Elijah moved in closer, a leg pushing between Damon's and a hand on the side of the car for leverage. "Better than alright." He kissed Damon's jaw then upwards to plant a kiss on his forehead.

Damon grinned and groaned all at once. "Shit." He broke the kiss and dropped his head to Elijah's chest. He was blushing and so...so caught off guard by all of this. By Elijah in general. Who was this? He hadn't seen this Elijah before.

But he liked it.

"Fuck." Damon cursed again. "Oh my God." His hands dropped to his sides and that was when he felt arms wrap completely around his body.

Elijah hugged him.

They were hugging.

They were standing in front of their school hugging and Damon was a complete mess.

Funny how the tables had turned.

* * *

"I hate this time of year..." Damon groaned as he walked into Elijah's room, closing the door behind him with his foot. "I mean, usually I don't because September is perfect. It's like warm transitioning into cool. But apparently in England it's just rain and two minutes of sunshine then more rain and freezing cold. It's not natural."

Elijah just smiled and continued typing away on his laptop. "We're known for cold and unpredictable yet predictable rainy weather."

Damon huffed and plopped down onto the bed, instinctively crawling under the obviously made blankets. Things had definitely changed because Elijah hadn't yelled at him about messing up his bed like before.

Progress.

"It's not that cold." Elijah said after closing his laptop and swinging around in his chair to face the bed. Tilting his head as he laid his eyes on Damon. "You're exaggerating."

"I'm really not. I'm freezing. I'm pretty sure my skin is frozen. I was outside for five seconds and nope-d so hard that Rebekah even laughed at me. She never laughs at me." He pulled the blankets up higher until they were covering his mouth.

Elijah watched, amused that all he could see was bright blue eyes and messy bed head. "Dramatic."

"This is far from dramatic." He pushed a hand out from the warmth he was creating and pointed aggressively at Elijah. "You should do a thing right now."

"A thing?"

Damon nodded and patted the spot next to him. "A. Thing."

Elijah didn't move but he was still smiling. They did this a lot. So he pushed up from the chair and moved over to the bed. They did this- this back and forth banter before, but they hadn't done this. This; they hadn't done what Elijah was currently doing at the moment.

He pressed a knee into the mattress and then the other. Before Damon could even comment, Elijah was hovering over him. They stared at one another in the silence of the bedroom.

"Gonna care for me?"

"You're worth it." Elijah replied, placing one hand on the right side of Damon and the other tugging at the blanket. He stopped tugging when he could see the end of Damon's shirt. That's what he was aiming for.

"Yeah?"

"Must you always question me?" He dropped his free hand down between them and wasted no time in slipping his hand up under the soft fabric. "I guess you aren't exaggerating." Damon's skin was cold, that kind of cold that felt like chilled ice in a glass that was left out to melt. Slightly warm but mostly cold.

Elijah's hand lingered there for a moment, fingertips brushing over the smooth expanse of Damon's stomach before sliding up his torso.

Damon shivered at the touch. Elijah's hands were warm- he was always warm. It was one of reasons he loved being close to the guy. Bringing his gaze up he smiled but made no moves to retaliate. "Having fun there?"

"I'm just checking." Elijah pulled his hand away again but didn't pull Damon's shirt back down. "You're allowed to continue complaining." He smiled and just draped himself over his loud American.

"You know, not for nothing, but I bet this would be far more satisfying if you took your clothes off."

Elijah lifted his head and narrowed his eye at Damon. "And your mouth ruining another moment."

Damon grinned. "That's why you like me."

Elijah scoffed. "Yes, your lewd mouth was so alluring and I just couldn't get enough of you."

"Yeah you can't." So smug.

"Ugh." He rolled over and laid down next to Damon underneath the blankets. He threw an arm over the other and pressed their cheeks together. "Just close your mouth and…get warm."

"Why such a hurry?"

"Take your time." He smiled softly. "I said I couldn't get enough, remember?"

Damon nodded and shifted until he was burrowing closer to Elijah. His face buried against the other's neck and Elijah adjusted his position to accommodate Damon.

Once they found a comfortable position, Elijah wrapped both of his arms around Damon and pulled him closer. "This is why you should eat healthier. I bet a better diet would help your core temperature."

Damon laughed. "And pass up on this? No chance in hell."

Elijah pursed his lips together and rested his chin in Damon's hair. "Right, of course." He tried not to but he grin.

He was happy.

Happier than he realized.

* * *

Elijah apparently picked up some habits from Damon. Habits that involved him walking into the other's room without knocking. It was only fair. If Damon was allowed to do it, then so was he.

"So," Elijah started, leaning on the door frame of Damon's bedroom. "I have come to the realization that copious amounts of my shirts are missing. Now, at first I assumed I hadn't washed them and they were in the laundry. OR perhaps, I misplaced them. But no, they are nowhere to be found—" he paused when he realized that his words were falling on deaf ears.

Damon was asleep.

Of course he was. If he wasn't at school or pestering Elijah, he was asleep. Sighing, he tapped the wooden door frame and glanced over Damon. Copious amounts of his shirts and apparently one sweatshirt. A sweatshirt that Damon had managed to snag and was currently sleeping in.

It was his favorite one actually, a black one with white strips down the sides of it. He was thinking maybe that was exactly why Damon had snatched it.

Elijah wasn't even upset because there was something about it that was...alluring. Something about Damon wearing a shirt or sweater of his that was a little big on him.

It was great.

It was—

"Way to be a creep, brother." Klaus said, leaning over his brother's shoulder.

Elijah jumped and swung around, clearing his throat. "Excuse me?"

"Way. To. Be. A. Creep."

Elijah narrowed his eyes.

"Watching the foreign exchange student while he's sleeping? That's grounds for him fleeing back to America. I'm sure."

"I...I wasn't watching him sleep. I actually came to retrieve my clothes that he—" he realized how that must have sounded.

Klaus grinned. "Is that your formal announcement that you're dating the American boy? Kol will be thrilled that he won £90. I mean, at first I was skeptical because I thought you'd be too concerned with school. Plus, you two are polar opposites. But then I thought about it, you have a thing for people with interesting eyes. And feisty. So I should have seen this coming."

"Seen what coming?" Kol asked, stopping just behind his brothers and leering over their shoulders.

Elijah groaned.

Klaus smiled. "Our dear brother here is dating Damon."

Kol's face lit up. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Said another voice.

The three brothers turned to see Rebekah standing there with a curious smirk on her face.

Elijah groaned louder.

"That Elijah and Damon are dating." Klaus answered.

Rebekah grinned. "See, mum and I were right."

Elijah dragged his hand over his face. "You're telling me that everyone in this estate were betting on this? What is wrong with you? We aren't even…well, I'm not sure what…why am I explaining this to you?"

His siblings all laughed.

Elijah walked farther Damon's room and closed the door, locking it. He couldn't believe his family sometimes. He sighed and turned to look at Damon again.

"Damon." He called out, stepping closer until he could reach out and shake one of his legs. "Wake up."

"You better be dying." Damon groggily groaned.

"Pretty close actually."

Damon cracked an eye open and spotted Elijah standing next to his bed. He laid there for a moment before opting to push himself up against the headboard. "What's up, cupcake? Came for some afternoon lovin'?"

Elijah regretted this already.

"For starters, I came to get my clothes back. You know, the ones you slowly swiped from me."

"You mean the ones you leave when you sleep in here? Or the ones you leave when I convince you to sleep naked?"

Elijah blushed lightly, almost unnoticeable but this was Damon. He saw everything. "All of the shirts."

He moved over to Damon's drawer and started searching for them. "I haven't slept in here that many times." He was sure of it but there are a lot of his shirts folded in the drawer. "Clearly this is—" he froze when he felt arms slip around his midsection and a face pressing up against his back.

"Nah, you've left about six shirts in here. Some got mixed up in the laundry. But this...the sweater I have on now," he ran his hands over Elijah's stomach then hugged him. "I stole it from you last night."

Elijah just stood there, hands in Damon's drawers clutching several of his shirts. "It's fine." He didn't move but he brought a hand up and brushed his thumb over the back of Damon's hand. "You can keep my sweater."

"Hm?"

"Keep it."

Damon nodded against Elijah's back and released the other from his grip. "It's not like I was going to give it back anyway."

Elijah's eye twitched and he swung around. "...infuriating."

Damon grinned. "Intoxicating."

"...that too."

Damon reached up and shoved Elijah until he was against the drawers, forcing it close. "You know," he began but didn't continue. He just wanted a moment. A moment to relish in this...in them. Elijah had him spiraling, biting words like it was a foreign language.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to be so sad when this year is up." He came for European culture and adventures but found so much more. He hadn't planned on finding this. _Finding_ _him_. Quite frankly, he was content with just seeing Elijah as a pretty face.

Not this thing where his heart skipped a beat when Elijah brushed past him or when they shared a bed. He didn't sign up for that feeling of internal melting and compromise from one person.

It's been almost two months and he was picturing the glass half empty. Two months meant ten left. Ten left meant ten months of more bonding then a day of sadness when he went home.

Spiraling.

He hated it, but he loved that feeling he got with being around Elijah.

Meeting gazes with Elijah he smiled. "I mean, it's going to suck that I can't even replace you when I get home. You've gone and ruined me, asshole."

God, it felt like someone was digging in a fresh wound.

Elijah said nothing, eyes trained on soft features. It was comforting to hear that, that he couldn't be replaced, that Damon would miss him.

That it could only be _them_.

Two hands longing for each other's warmth in a darkness that led somewhere. It was comforting. Comforting in a sad yet satisfying way.

"This is the part where you say something about absence makes the heart grow fonder and some romantic shit like that." Damon huffed.

Elijah just smiled and leaned down to kiss Damon.

Nothing would change. It'd still be hearts beating, feet touching, fingers laced, and shared warmth.

Nothing would change.

"I'm too young to be feeling like this." Damon spoke again, feeling on edge for countless reasons.

Elijah pressed a kiss to Damon's temple and dropped his hands down to lace their fingers. "Nothing would change. I'm positive. Absence would do nothing because you wouldn't be gone." He smiled and kissed him again, tugging at the strings on his hoodie that Damon was wearing. "Why are you worried?"

"Worried about it being even better than it is now then having to leave it all here." Damon laughed but he was serious. How weird was that? Worried about this thing that was him and Elijah getting better. Deep down he rationalized it as if this was a light thing then when he was gone it would be fine. No harm no foul.

But if it got better, this would be bad. Outrageously fulfilling and satisfyingly good for him.

But still bad.

And that was scary.

"That is why we deal with that when the time comes, and that time is not right now, Damon. Alright?"

"Alright."

Why was he so afraid of that?


End file.
